


Not a story just a question for you guys

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Not a story just a question for you guys

I've got a few random drabbles and partial stories lying around and I'm wondering if you guys want to see any of them? Like just a collection of stuff I lost interest in or forgot about or got stuck on a plot point... You guys could request that I try to finish one of them or offer suggestions, etc.


End file.
